En route vers son destin
by Lilybulle
Summary: Lorsque Hettar, messager et fils du Chef des Chefs de Clans d'Algarie, arrive dans la petite communauté algaroise où vit Adriana, cette dernière y voit l'occasion parfaite de partir découvrir le monde. Malheureusement, la quête de Belgarath et ses compagnons pour retrouver l'Orbe d'Aldur ne fera pas partie de ses propres aventures. Cependant, son destin y sera directement lié...


_Aide à la compréhension de l'histoire : Cette fanfiction a lieu pendant et après la saga de la Belgariade, de David Eddings. Elle prend en compte les événements qui se sont déroulés avant la naissance de Garion (relatés dans l'histoire de Belgarath et de Polgara) puisqu'ils se sont déjà produits, mais ne prend pas en compte les évènements relatés dans la Mallorée. Adriana est bien entendu un personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, mais, jusqu'à la mort de Torak, les rencontres qu'elle fera avec des personnages connus de la Belgariade respecteront le récit de Eddings par les faits et la chronologie. À noter qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu cette saga pour comprendre cette fanfiction; j'expliquerai au mieux tous les éléments nécessaires pour comprendre chaque fait et chaque lieu décrit. Bonne Lecture. _

Cette histoire n'est pas une histoire. C'est ce qui fut l'aventure, l'extraordinaire voyage d'une âme perdue. Elle commence quelques années à peine avant le début de notre ère; c'était avant que le roi Belgarion ne terrasse le terrible dieu Torak, avant même qu'il ne découvre ses origines et se dirige vers son destin.

Nous étions au début de l'automne de 5370 après la brisure du monde. Le vent soufflait sur les plaines d'Algarie, vers l'est. Les effluves salés du Lac d' Aldur se faisaient sentir à des lieues à la ronde à l'intérieur des terres. Nous étions loin de la Forteresse qui abritait les grands de ce monde, mais le village d'Adriana, bien que très simple, représentait une des plus grandes installations à plusieurs jours de cheval. Les Algarois, fier peuple nomade, devaient à leur fierté de garder les campements les plus petits possible. Car rien ne valait mieux que de chevaucher sous le soleil et dormir sous les étoiles.

C'est donc l'importance de l'installation de ce camp, bien que sans nom, qui leur permettrait ce soir d'accueillir plusieurs représentants du Chef des chefs de clans d'Algarie. Bien qu'aucun évènement récent dans le Ponant n'ait paru avoir assez d'importance pour que le monde se mette en branle, les messages provenant des quatre coins de l'Alorie laissaient croire que quelque chose se tramait. On racontait que Belgarath le Sorcier se promenait de nouveau sur les routes. Bien entendu, pour Adriana et pour tous les autres Algarois qui avaient une tête sur les épaules, tout cela n'était encore une fois que mythes et légendes. Comment un sorcier vieux de cinq milles ans – encore une fois d'après les dires - pouvait-il encore sillonner le monde ?

Bien entendu, l'Histoire de l'Alorie n'était inconnue pour personne. Après le vol de l'Orbre du Dieu Aldur par son frère Torak, ce dernier fendit le monde, séparant les royaumes du Ponant du reste des terres – et du peuple des Angaraks, les fidèles de Torak. Et lorsque le grand Belgarath le Sorcier se rendit dans l'antre de Torak avec Cherek Garrot-D'ours et ses quatre fils afin de récupérer le joyau volé, il conseilla à l'Alorie de se séparer en quatre royaumes afin de mieux protéger l'Orbe. C'est ainsi que naquirent le Val d'Alorie, royaume des cheresques, la Drasnie, capitale de l'espionnage, les plaines d'Algarie et L'île des Vents, le Royaume de Riva Poing de Fer, où l'Orbe fut gardée année après année, siècle après siècle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Fiers Aloriens, les Algarois étaient aussi proches de leurs cousins cheresques, drasniens et riviens qu'ils pouvaient l'être, et comme tout Alorien qui se respecte, les Algarois avaient le sang chaud, s'embarquaient dans les guerres avec facilité et croyaient habituellement aux légendes.

Mais Belgarath le Sorcier ? À la recherche de l'Orbe d'Aldur qui aurait été volé ?

Le simple fait d'y penser était embarrassant pour les aloriens. L'Orbe ne devait-il pas être touché seulement par le cœur le plus pur qu'il soit ? Aucun mortel en ce monde ne pouvait prétendre à ce titre. Personne en dehors de la descendance de Riva Poing de Fer n'avait jamais réussi à s'approcher du joyau, et n'avait même eu le courage de le faire. Et considérant que les derniers descendants du Roi des rois du Ponant avaient été assassinés plusieurs générations auparavant par la Reine Salmissra, grande prêtresse de Niyssie, pays du sud, l'Orbe aurait dû être encastré dans les murailles de la cité de Riva jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

C'était agaçant de ne pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait réellement, et Adriana avait du mal à garder son excitation face aux nouvelles qui allaient enfin arriver ce soir. Les messagers avaient précisé que le fils du Chef des chefs de clan lui-même devait venir, grand porteur de nouvelles. Hettar. Déjà une grande légende dans le peuple Algarois ; bien qu'encore très jeune, à peine plus vieux qu'Adriana, sa renom se propageais comme pollen au vent. Il savait parler aux chevaux ! Rares étaient ceux qui y parvenaient, et il semblait que cet homme en faisait partie. Mais on racontait aussi que c'était une personne très renfermée, qui avait ses propres secrets.

Secrets qu'Adriana avait bien envie de découvrir. Contrairement à bien des femmes de son entourage, elle n'était pas encore mariée. Oh, ce n'était pas un problème dans leur culture, contrairement à leur voisin de l'Ouest, la Sendarie, où les fermiers avaient la tête plus dure que le bois ! Mais n'empêche qu'elle commençait à désespérer. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de partir découvrir le monde, une femme seule qui plus est, et les faibles contacts avec les autres clans, lui permettaient rarement de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Rêvant toujours de voyages et d'aventures, Adriana voulait traverser la mer du Ponant ne serait-ce que pour voir de splendides tapis malloréens de ses propres yeux, aller vers le Nord pour y découvrir le passage vers l'Est, visiter l'île des Vents et sa forteresse imprenable, découvrir la générosité des sendariens et traverser les jungles dangereuses de la Niyssie. Elle savait bien que seul un mari lui aussi poussé par la grande aventure pourrait un jour lui faire réaliser ces rêves. En attendant, elle continuait de vivre comme elle l'avait toujours fait; elle prenait soin des chevaux, jour après jour, aidait son père dans la boulangerie et le soir, après des heures de dur labeur, aidait sa mère à rapiécer quelques robes de montée.


End file.
